


Ruffled Feathers

by WalkOnThroughARedParade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Look forward to seeing the Neverland Fairies aka the Girls Lacrosse Team because they're coming soon, So keep an eye out for that cause it's probably going to be a hell of a lot better than this, The Lost Bird prequel to Hattie's Panry Room Mates!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/WalkOnThroughARedParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're allowed to want things, Felix. Even soft-eyed little girls who do their homework at lunch and went to finishing school."<br/>Or; In Which Wendy And Felix Skate Around Each Other So Much, They Should Probably Join An Ice Hockey Team Already.</p>
<p>The Lost Bird prequel to the Panry Boarding School Room Mates AU that has yet to be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stomach Tied In Knots

"You understand that this has reached whole new levels of _beyond sad_ , now, right?" Felix turned his head to regard the boy stood beside him, expression verging on challenging; and the other boy sighed heavily, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm shutting up. Just, so you're aware. This is incredibly sad. I would feel pity if it wasn't also _hilarious_."

Felix resolved to _ignore_ his best friend, crossing his arms and keeping his focus trained on the blonde girl sat across the courtyard, Algebra book open in her lap.

The worst part of it was that he was right; this whole situation was sad, pathetic, ridiculous, any other adjective someone could imagine which basically translated to _what are you doing Felix sort yourself out_. Wendy Darling had been attending their school - and therefore on his radar, a tiny but attention-grabbing blip that never failed to pull focus - for a grand total of three months, and Felix was practically stalking her.

Or, well; no, he wasn't. However Peter and the other boys liked to crow, he didn't follow her between her classes - three of which she shared with him - or really keep tabs on her much at all.

He just...happened to walk the same path as she did from the dorms to the Main building.

And sometimes she happened to be in the courtyard on the days he and Peter decided to sit outside.

But it wasn't _stalking_. Felix had never even spoken to her - though admittedly he barely spoke to Peter, and Peter was his best friend, so that wasn't saying much - and didn't intend to. She was a sweet girl, by all appearances, soft and proper and not like the girls he _did_ make the effort to interact with; the vast majority of whom got kicks out of beating each other up with lacrosse sticks.

The first time Peter had seen her he'd laughed and called her Felix's 'Wendy Bird'; and though at the time Felix had just given his best friend his most withering look until he shut up, to an extent he'd been right.

Felix would ruin Wendy Darling. He would utterly destroy her; crush her bird-hollow bones in hand that always, without fail, gripped too tight.

And to be perfectly honest, he wasn't confident she'd not find a way to do the same to him; to burrow her way into the deepest parts of his chest and crack him open from the inside.

His expression tightened minutely, thoughts only ever so subtly showing on his face.

Peter's voice jarred him out of it, quiet and amused from behind him.

"She's looking at you, Felix." Pan stated, glancing between his best friend and the girl he was fixated on; and Felix snapped back into focus, banishing his thoughts and looking back at her.

His stomach both sank and did an absurd little back flip when he saw that Peter was right, and her storm grey eyes were indeed turned his way.

Felix pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against, breaking eye contact and swallowing, for once not bothering to shorten his stride so Peter could catch up as he walked away from the courtyard.

He only stopped when they were a good distance from the Main building - which was only going to be annoying later, because they still had another period before the day ended - and paused in front of a tree.

Felix's head connected with it with a soft _thunk_ , and he sighed heavily.

He was an idiot.

"You're an idiot." Peter declared as he caught up, clapping him on the back; and Felix let out a wordless grunt of agreement, before turning so he could lean his back against the rough bark instead and blink at his best friend.

Peter arched an eyebrow at him.

"I don't get why you won't just ask her out. The worst she could do is turn you down." Felix's expression twisted, and he looked away; but he could see from the corner of his eye the way Peter's expression cleared, and then hardened.

"Do me a favour, Felix, and tell me you're not refusing to ask her out because you think you're _bad_ for her, that you've somehow convinced yourself the _real_ worst she could do is actually say yes if you asked her on a date. _Do me that favour_. Because otherwise I might just be forced to kick your ass." Felix looked back at him sharply, expression showing just what he thought of that threat; and Peter rolled his eyes.

The shorter boy shifted to lean beside him, glancing up at him once before he spoke again.

"You're allowed to want things, Felix. Even soft-eyed little girls who do their homework at lunch and went to finishing school." Peter smirked, glancing up at his friend to see if the half-hearted attempt at a joke had succeeded.

Felix just frowned harder.

"Wendy's nice." He offered after a pause, tone of voice reluctant, and Peter elbowed him lightly.

"So be careful with her." Felix scoffed softly; and his head dropped back, eyes sliding closed.

"I'm not good at careful." He stated simply, an edge of finality to his voice that indicated that he was done talking about Wendy for the time being.

Peter let out a dramatic sigh, just over-blown enough to draw the barest smile out of his best friend, and shoulder checked him with a smirk.

"So flirt with one of the girls on the lacrosse team for a bit, get your mind of your Bird." Felix snorted, and Peter hummed, muttering under his breath.

"Yeah, you're right; it's me they're in love with, not you." The taller boy opened his eyes, glancing down at Peter long-sufferingly; and the other boy smirked back, though there was an edge in his eyes that Felix appreciated, but which also indicated the Wendy issue was far from laid to rest.

"We've got class, y'know." Peter offered; and Felix sighed, before wincing when he remembered he had French, and it was one of the classes he shared with Wendy.

"Skip?" He asked hopefully, glancing at his best friend and leader; and Peter grinned up at him, the expression making Felix groan disparagingly in expectation of the words to come.

"Not a chance. Move it."


	2. Tally It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She bit harder on her lip when he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and shoved the window open.  
> Jesus Christ.'
> 
> Or; In Which Wendy Darling Is So Very, Very Screwed.

Wendy's nodding turned instinctive and almost-disinterested as she continued to walk down the path toward the dorms, the girl at her side barely noticing as she talked eagerly, gesturing with her hands.

"...and then Lacrosse tryouts are on Saturday, and they start at ten. The First String girls will probably demonstrate how things are going to happen to start off, which is always fun to watch, though the captain, Vidia, sprained her ankle in the last game so she'll probably just sit on the bleachers and yell at them when they get distracted, which considering the fact Peter usually turns up to watch tryouts they _definitely_ will-" Wendy spoke up absently, the name prompting her to raise her eyes and blink at her friend.

"Peter?" She asked, expression quirking; and the other girl smiled, expression turning wistful.

"Yeah." She sighed, sounding content, and Wendy's lips quirked in amusement. The expression shifted to confusion when her friend's eyes settled on something behind her, though, and the dark hair girl let out a soft little 'meep!' and clutched at Wendy's hand.

"There he is! I knew Felix would break him out of detention, I _knew-_ " Wendy turned on her heel at the name, suddenly breathless for no identifiable reason and searching the side of the Main building her friend had been staring at.

She found him easily enough, looking to be fiddling with the lock on one of the windows while a boy with a smirk and almost-curls stood inside the classroom, arms crossed over his chest.

She was unable to resist looking the teenager breaking his friend out up and down, eyes scanning his back and following his hands as he finished picking the lock; and she caught her bottom lip between her lip.

A tiny, lingering part of her from when she'd been younger and actually willing to adhere to her parents' standards of what was right and proper was shocked at her own wonton staring; but she was unrepentant.

Completely, utterly...

She bit harder on her lip when he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and shoved the window open.

_Jesus Christ_.

Her friend giggled from behind her, nudging her lightly in the ribs.

"I know that look. He's dreamy, right?" Wendy let out a breath, cocking her head and watching Felix catch the bag thrown at him by his friend before the other boy clambered out of the window.

"Like no one would believe." She mumbled; and her friend giggled again.

"Well, don't get too attached; like I said, the First String Lacrosse girls have been working on him for, like, _ever_. No way they'll let someone else step up and steal him away." An absent frown settled across Wendy's face as she continued to watch the blonde boy, studying the subtle curl to his mouth when his friend said something amusing.

"The Lacrosse girls like Felix?" She asked, puzzled; and her friend turned unusually silent beside her.

Wendy glanced over at her, tearing her eyes away from the teenage boys as they started to walk off in another direction.

"Lauren what-" The other girl cut her off, voice soft in a way that was almost patronising.

"Oh Wendy. Honey, you like Felix?" Wendy stiffened, irritation creeping into her voice when she responded.

"I never said that. But if I did? Why would that be such a problem?" Lauren sighed heavily, before taking Wendy's arm in hers, starting to lead her toward the dorms again.

"It's not that it would be a _problem_ , just...well, okay, yeah, it'd be a problem. Felix really isn't someone you crush on, and especially not someone you date." The look Wendy offered her was cool and sarcastic, and the other girl frowned at her.

"You've noticed when he takes his baseball bat to class, right? He doesn't do it cause he's on the team; he's not, completely _hates_ the captain. He's hit _people_ with that bat. There was this Senior last year who picked on Peter, 'cause he didn't have anyone show up for Parents Evening, and Felix almost _broke one of his legs_." Wendy's response was waspish, annoyed by the words coming out of Lauren's mouth and by her friend _generally_ as she continued to speak.

"It sounds like he deserved it." Lauren looked briefly scandalised, before her expression switched back to the almost-pity that was progressively raising Wendy's hackles.

"The problem isn't whether he deserved it or not, it's the fact Felix was _willing_ to do it. Without even being told to! I mean sometimes he'll go after guys if Peter tells him to, but he just _went_ for this guy, didn't need to be convinced or asked or anything! And the faculty didn't do anything because Felix is smart and has a 'past' or whatever, and because the guy didn't file any complaints, but still! Wendy he's _dangerous_." Lauren's nose scrunched up when she continued.

"And I mean even not knowing all of that I don't see the appeal." Wendy detached herself from the other girl, taking a step away and then facing her with a cold smile plastered across her lips.

"Yes, well, no one is accusing _you_ of liking him. You like boys with almost-curls and arrogant smirks plastered across their faces half of the time." An angry and embarrassed flush coloured Lauren's cheeks, and she crossed her arms defensively.

"I'm just trying to be your _friend_. He'd only hurt you. He's out of control." Wendy's response was a verbal slap, and the look that spread across Lauren's face demonstrated that.

"And crushing on the boy who holds and reportedly lets him _off_ his leash when he shows _zero_ interest in you is much better, is it?" The dark haired girl gaped at her; and Wendy slumped, dejected and already feeling sorry for what she'd said.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, I didn't mean it. I just-" She let out a sharp breath, before shaking her head hard and forcing a tight smile.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you later." The expression on Lauren's face said she wouldn't, but Wendy ignored it in favour of turning and starting toward her block of dorms, adjusting the strap of her bag.

That had been stupid of her. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. Lauren was exactly the kind of girl her parents liked, with the added bonus of overlooking when Wendy let lose a little, and it was unlikely she'd be able to find another girl like that before her parents next visited.

She had potentially ruined it all for the sake of a _boy_ , of all things.

Wendy sighed again; but she couldn't help the furtive glance she cast back over her shoulder, just in case she could glimpse the blonde teenager and his detention-escapee friend still walking toward the boy's dorms.

Fuck.

She was completely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW YISS PART TWO. Look at this progress. Look at it. Enjoy it while it lasts because it probably won't.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is endlessly appreciated! Updates will happen when they happen; I make no promises and therefore tell no lies.


End file.
